<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sacrificial lamb by arfrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865729">the sacrificial lamb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid'>arfrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(one of those which described puffy as the sacrificial lamb), (the other which said about how much danger puffy is in), :), Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Am Sorry, I READ EXACTLY 2 THINGS, Kidnapping, No Fluff, Non-Consensual Possession, Possessed Darryl Noveschosch, Possession, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Unhappy Ending, Villain Darryl Noveschosch, and this happened, i am sorry-not-sorry for any feelings i may invoke, yo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to tell time in there, the only method of telling time being the Vines' slow travel towards her in the dark, dingy obsidian cell.</p><p>OR</p><p>Puffy thinks and reconsiders if it's worth being the sacrificial lamb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antfrost &amp; Cara | CaptainPuffy, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Grayson | Purpled, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sacrificial lamb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you know the drill. this is the characters not the cc's blah blah BLAH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puffy felt, rather than heard or saw someone following her. It was a neat little sheep hybrid thing, to be able to know if someone was following you or behind you without even having to look back. It came in handy when she was followed by...</p><p> </p><p>By her duckling.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, making sure her thoughts strayed nowhere near <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She paused halfway through, making sure that whoever was following her had stopped.</p><p> </p><p>It was a figure in a purple hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, not this shit again." She mumbled to herself, then turned to face her assassin. "Look, Purpled, just get outta here. You won't kill me."<br/><br/></p><p>Purpled stepped out the shadows, his eyes glowing... well, purple (wow, so poetic, Puffy!).</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you know what I'm here for." He said matter of factly, the diamond sword in his hand dragging across the floor. "To take you out."</p><p> </p><p>"Like, for dinner?" She asked, trying to mess up this whole 'dramatic' sequence. Like, if you're going to attack her, at<em> least </em>wear netherite, for her sake.</p><p> </p><p>Purpled looked taken aback, stuttering before settling on a, "No, no! I meant, like, knock you out. Take you hostage."<br/><br/></p><p>Puffy blinked. It was her turn to be surprised. "I thought they wanted to kill me."</p><p> </p><p>Purpled just shrugged, checking his phone. "Yeah, at first they wanted that, but they sent me a message this morning to just knock you out." He said, pocketing it. "I don't know."<br/><br/></p><p>Puffy sighed, and fished some diamonds out of her pocket, hopeful to make another attempt of at least buying him over. "Whatever the Eggpire is paying you, I can pay you double. Triple, if you'd like."</p><p> </p><p>The kid looked vaguely tempted, and she saw the way he glanced down at the diamonds hungrily. His expression turned stoney.</p><p> </p><p>"I know for a fact you don't have that much," He grinned. "at least, not anymore."<br/><br/></p><p>Her blood ran cold, and her expression made him laugh cruelly.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't..." She muttered, checking her pockets.</p><p> </p><p>"I raided your house, blew it up straight after." He told her, still grinning like a madman. "That shrine to Tommy? I was asked to destroy it too."<br/><br/></p><p>Her heart turned to lead. She glanced upwards, then back at Purpled. "You didn't- You-"</p><p> </p><p>Purpled laughed again, walking towards her, and this time Puffy stepped back a few paces. This time, his laugh was quieter, as if he were telling an inside joke that she didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, as smart as you are, you were really fucking stupid this time round." He told her, the smuggest, most knowing expression she had seen in anyone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you </span>
  <span>
    <em>do</em>
  </span>
  <span>?!" Puffy yelled, bringing out her netherite axe and shield, prepared to attack or defend, and glancing around wildly as if there were some threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P</span>
  <span>urpled simply raised a stick of dynamite, grinning at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Her heart stopped, and suddenly she understood why he had stalled instead of just knocking her out. And it wasn't because of the netherite armour she was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>"Run, little sheepie, RUN!" Purpled yelled, delighted that she had figured it out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran away, as fast as she could, as far as she could, still hearing the manic exclamations of, </span>
  <span>
    <em>"RUN, little sheepie! RUN!"</em>
  </span>
  <span> from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Then the explosions happened, hundreds of small lined explosives trailing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She realized a split second too late that there was one right underneath her, and then it went off.</p><p> </p><p>Light exploded her vision. Her ears rang, though they were still trying to pinpoint sounds. Her whole body ached and her back felt like it had been lit by a match, and she felt a warm, liquid substance fall down from her head.</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her arm up to touch it (though her arm screamed with pain as she did so), and felt it. She cringed at the warm feeling of it, feebly opening her eyes to inspect it.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, yes. Blood.</p><p> </p><p>She knew she was going to pass out soon enough, a head wound bad enough to bleed would cause, at the very, very least, a bad concussion. But she couldn't move, her whole body screaming from the pain and her mind screaming at her to move.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing she saw was Purpled's purple sneakers as her consciousness ebbed away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She woke up what felt like five minutes later, though it was probably longer. The first thing she registered was the pain that had numbed somewhat, though her joints hurt when she moved them. The second thing was that she had a bandage wrapped around her forehead and hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also felt a presence, like something was watching her, almost... </span>
  <span>
    <em>laughing</em>
  </span>
  <span> at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her a full 30 seconds to realize that she was stuck in </span>
  <span>obsidian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Her mind flashed to Sam, stuck in an obsidian box, on top of the egg.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No- </span>
  <span>
    <em>nononononono</em>
  </span>
  <span>-" Puffy said quickly, her panic rising as she looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>As she did, she saw some of the little air holes that Bad had placed last time, and was horrified to see that red vines were already starting to snake their way in.</p><p> </p><p>She started feeling nauseous, her legs buckling under her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, fuck, </span>
  <span>
    <em>fuck!</em>
  </span>
  <span>" She yelled, hitting the obsidian, though knowing it wouldn't do a thing. "Bad! BAD! LET ME OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>
    <b>LANGUAGE</b>
  </span>
  <span>!" Came Bad's very muffled voice through the obsidian. "Swearing won't save you, Puffy!" He laughed maniacally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>
    <em>FUCK YOU</em>
  </span>
  <span>!" She shouted, ignoring Bad's screech of "</span>
  <span>
    <em>Language</em>
  </span>
  <span>!". "Someone's gonna- Someone's gonna get me out! Just like they did with Sam! Sam's gonna </span>
  <span>
    <em>kill </em>
  </span>
  <span>you when he finds out, oh my god- And Niki-" She croaked out her fiancée's name, not having seen her until they had got Dream in prison. "Sam's got nothing on what Niki's gonna do to you once she finds out I'm stuck in here! You're digging your own grave, buddy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>There was more manic laughing, though she didn't understand why. Why were they...</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Puffy. Sweet, oblivious sheepie." Ant said through the obsidian. "I've told everyone via your phone that there is nothing to worry about, and that you're going on a trip for a while!"</p><p> </p><p>Puffy's heart turned to lead, her blood ran cold.</p><p> </p><p>That meant.. with nobody looking for her... she would..</p><p> </p><p>No, no! She wouldn't, she couldn't! She would fight back, she wouldn't bend to the egg's will, not then, not ever!</p><p> </p><p>She punched the obsidian desperately, wanting to believe that there was at least only one layer.<br/><br/></p><p>"Let me out, Bad!" She yelled. Her expression softened, as did her voice, as she said, "<em>Please</em>.."</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence, of hesitation, a pause.</p><p> </p><p>Then Bad spoke, but when he was, his voice was trembling ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to keep you there, m'kay Puffy? Just until.. just until you learn to love the egg, and then we can all be friends again!"</p><p> </p><p>Puffy laughed dryly, slumping against the wall as she sat down. "A bunch of bullshit. You can only tell lies, never the truth, can you, Bad?"</p><p> </p><p>There was another pause, another hesitation, and Puffy heard Punz say,<em> "C'mon."</em> to Ant and Bad, and they walked away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Please.." She pleaded, tears starting to fall from her now slit-pupiled eyes. "Please. Anyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started whispering names, almost like an enchantment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, Niki, Tubbo, Sam, Sparklez, Eret, HBomb, Fundy, Ranboo.." Hesitantly, she whispered one more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>
    <em>Duckling.</em>
  </span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No-one responded. Well, of course the egg did, trying to worm its way into her mind, like an uninvited party guest trying to gatecrash a party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked away from the vines in disgust, bile starting to form in her throat. God, if she didn't get out of her soon, that food that she ate earlier would be on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran a hand through her hair, trying to clear her mind. It was a bit hard to do, </span>
  <span>considering the little voices whispering in her ears, but she managed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought of the first person that came to mind. Unsurprisingly, that person was none other than Niki Nihachu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running another hand through her hair again with her hat on the floor next to her, she sighed reminiscently as she remembered the flower shop, the arguments with Fundy and Ranboo next door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wondered what had happened to it, now, what remained of the hopefull little shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered Dream walking into it, and whispering a single name into the flower he had bought, and she had smiled as she jumped up on the counter as she playfully ruffled his hair. He had grabbed her hand a chuckled, calling her short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only things were as simple as they were before. If only she had gone and </span>
  <span>
    <em>done</em>
  </span>
  <span> something, maybe L'Manberg wouldn't be gone, maybe...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of all, she remembered Niki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sweet smile, the flower crown that lay atop her head, the two-toned hair, the infectuous laugh, that cute little accent... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she would give to go back to those simpler times, times when she could just run a hand through Niki's hair while the girl in question lay on her lap and ranted about whatever was bothering her, or maybe just basking in each other's presence was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Puffy had first come abroad, Niki immediately stuck out from the violence addicted-crowd, her smile the first to greet her when she first came, unlike Tommy who had called her Pussy (he said it was a typo, however, you dont get typos in real life). </span>
  <span>She was warm, and made Puffy feel fuzzy inside whenever they touched. They had gone on a date, and at the end of the day, she had given her a ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The absolute elation on Niki's face... Puffy would kill to see it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wondered how Niki was doing then. While she was in the obsidian prison, Niki was her constant state of mind, living in her mind rent free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy didn't even care, and she smiled to herself as the vines, over the days, wrapped around her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Niki would still be okay after this (</span>
  <strike>
    <span>stop lying to yourself</span>
  </strike>
  <span>), at least everyone else wouldn't suffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No-one else would, as long as she was the sacrificial lamb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>a̸͓̤̖͍̖͕͛n̵̙̲̺̜͖̮͕̼͐̃̈́̊̌̔̑͆͌̀̓͠͠d̷̨̺̭͖͉̗̹̳̣̫͈͓̟̙̊̎͌̍̓̑̆̊̍̀̔͑͘͘ ̶̢̧͇̰͎̜̑͂̓̚s̸̡̠͕̹̗̖̻̗̘͚̟̮̾ͅẖ̸̛͍̹̠͖̠̪͉̲̞̇͌̎́̓͐̓̎̈̇̆e̷̲̥̣̘͎͂̉̃̌̊̈́̇̎̓̄́̊̋͠͠ ̴͕̹͉̳̼̤̆͒͛̀̇̉̾ẉ̶̠̾̾̆̓̽̀̊̂̄̒̆̕͝͝a̷̘̹̺̖̱̗͂͊̍̈́̇͛s̸͇̘͙͍͎͕̮̠̰̫̠͕̗͔͊̈̅̋̔̄̾͊͆͛̅͠ ̸̛̖̱̃̍̈́͊̿͋͛̓͊̕g̶̨̣͖͚͓̞̰̪͙̤͍̳̰͕̽o̵̩̥͉̪͈̝̙̺̣̊͆ͅñ̶͕̫̺̔̃͊̒̾͘̕̕ȅ̸̺̤͉̖̝̯͖̪̱̭͛͐̈́̈́͋̈́̂͌̅͐̉͘͝͠</span>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>